<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Remind Me of True Love by RonRos47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693327">You Remind Me of True Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47'>RonRos47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi.</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day.</p><p>This might sound cheesy but hope it's a sweet one.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers - Relationship, Maggie Sawyer - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Remind Me of True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi.</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day.</p><p>This might sound cheesy but hope it's a sweet one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie was in deep sleep, at least she was trying to be.  With one eye closed and the other eye open she looked to her right.</p><p>“What?” she said sleepily as Alex lay beside her on her left elbow with a smile.</p><p>“It’s Valentine’s Day Eve.”</p><p>“There is no such thing as Valentine’s Day Eve.”</p><p>“Well I’m making it one so sue me.”</p><p>“I’m a cop, I just might.”</p><p>“Very funny.”</p><p>“Seriously, babe, go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Why we have to get up in half an hour anyways.”</p><p>“Yes, half an hour,” Maggie said turning back to her other side.  “So can I please get some sleep?”</p><p>“It’s Valentine’s Day Eve.”</p><p>Maggie sighed and turned back.  She realized there was no point in getting in her last thirty minutes.  “You know you sound like a kid on Christmas Day right?”</p><p>“Good so wake up, mom.”</p><p>“I’m up, I’m up,” Maggie said still groggily.  “What’s so important?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about how we should spend tomorrow.”</p><p>“Seriously, that’s what you had to wake me up for?”</p><p>“Yeah.  I figure we should plan ahead you know so there isn’t any confusion.”</p><p>“What’s there to be confused about.  We give each other roses and those stupid chocolate hearts end of story.”</p><p>“No, no, no, not end of story.  Babe, come on this will be our second Valentine’s Day together.  Shouldn’t it be special?”</p><p>Maggie smiled, now fully awake.  “Every day is special with you, Danvers.  You’re all I need, you know that.”</p><p>“Cute but this is Valentine’s Day we’re talking about.”</p><p>“No, you’re talking about it, I’m just listening.”</p><p>“Fine I’ll let it go.”</p><p>“I know you, no you won’t.”</p><p>“I will, I swear.  No more Valentine’s talk.  At least not today.”</p><p>“Good because if I hear one more word about it I swear, Alex-.”</p><p>“Promise not a word.”</p><p>“Okay,” Maggie said as she got out of bed.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“For a quick shower and then to get ready for work.  We do go in at 8:30 you know.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The day was spent fighting another meta.  Ever since the Flash had arrived from his accidental mishap other’s had followed.  A series of events no one could have predicted.  There was only so much the Flash could do.  He couldn’t exactly jump from his Earth to there’s on a weekly basis.  He had his own meta’s to handle but he trusted Kara and her team to handle things.</p><p>Much of the work consisted of Maggie and Alex teaming up, Kara/Supergirl included.  Normally couple’s weren’t allowed to work together but for those two it was a different exception given that they didn’t work in the same unit.  It made it that much more fun.</p><p>*****</p><p>By end of day Alex and Kara spent time at her apartment.  It had been nice.  They hadn’t spent sisterly time with just each other in a while.  Most of their nights were surrounded by friends which they didn’t mind but they missed their time like this.  </p><p>“You really called today Valentine’s Day Eve,” Kara said with surprise.</p><p>“I know I couldn’t help it.  It just sounded cute at the time.”</p><p>“Well yeah it is cute but you know how Maggie feels about Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“Well for what it’s worth given last year I think she might have had a change of heart, like literally.”</p><p>“Do I even want to know what you have planned?”</p><p>“Not yet but I’m pretty sure it will match what Maggie did for me.”</p><p>“Why do I feel like this is going to be a thing?”</p><p>“What thing?”</p><p>“You and Maggie outdoing each other every Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“Okay I am not trying to outdo her.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Okay maybe a little but after what she did for me last year I want it to be just as special for her.  She deserves special, if not more so.”<br/>
“So this is your way of fixing Valentine’s Day for her.”</p><p>“Exactly.  She deserves it, Kara.  I want her to have everything.”</p><p>All Kara did was smile.  Kara loved how much Alex loved her fiancé.  The two were meant to be together, that much was obvious and just seeing her sister happy was all she needed.</p><p>*****</p><p>Alex came up behind Maggie the next morning and hugged her.</p><p>“You’re just getting in?”</p><p>“Yeah long night.  Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>Maggie only smiled and turned, the two of them kissing lightly.  Alex nodded to the table.</p><p>“What are those?” She asked noticing the mail on the table.</p><p>Maggie handed one envelope to Alex who took a seat.  </p><p>“Let me guess, mom’s cheesy Valentine’s Day cards?”</p><p>“One for both of us.  Speaking of cheesy,” Maggie said as she went to the kitchen and pulled something out of one of the drawers bringing it back to where they were sitting.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said handing Alex a rose and a chocolate Valentine’s Day heart.</p><p>Alex laughed a little, “I thought you said these things were stupid.”</p><p>“Yeah but that doesn’t mean those chocolates aren’t good.”</p><p>“Good point.”</p><p>“You see, Danvers,” Maggie said leaning over to kiss her.  “This is all I need on Valentine’s Day.  A cheesy Valentine’s and you.”</p><p>“Okay if that’s all you need then…”</p><p>“You stopped, why did you stop?”</p><p>“I didn’t stop.”</p><p>“You totally stopped.  What’s up your sleeve?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“I don’t buy that for a second.  Tell you what though I’ll give you a pass.”</p><p>“You will, why?”</p><p>“Because I love you.”</p><p>“Oh now who’s being cheesy?”</p><p>“Babe, I’d love to go back and forth on this with you but I have to get to work.”</p><p>“Oh fine but we still have plans for tonight.  I did make reservations at that restaurant you like.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yes seriously, it’s Valentine’s Day why would you sound surprised?”</p><p>“I guess because that takes months in advance to even get a reservation.”</p><p>“And yet somehow I worked my magic to do so.”</p><p>“Like I said, I love you.”</p><p>“Okay so tonight at nine, I’ll pick you up here.” </p><p>“Nine it is.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Sure enough at nine in the evening Alex picked Maggie up at the apartment.  Alex had already changed back at the DEO, wearing a black silk dress with a line down the middle.  She’d left her bike at work in favor of her favorite car.  </p><p>“Wow,” Alex said as she looked at Maggie who was wearing a grey suit and black tie with a small rose in the pocket.</p><p>“Alex,” Maggie said stunned, “You look…you look amazing.”</p><p>The two of them got closer and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>“I’ll never get tired of that,” Alex said, her tone in a wonderous bliss.  “So should we go?”</p><p>“Let’s.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The restaurant was on the top floor of the second to next tallest building in National City.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you got us a table.”</p><p>“Let’s just say I’ve been planning this for a while.”</p><p>“How long is a while?”</p><p>“Since our first Valentine’s Day together.”</p><p>When the elevator opened a row of rose petals lined the walkway towards the entrance.</p><p>Maggie looked at her fiancé, confused.  These roses weren’t just put out for anyone especially on a night like tonight.  The place would be packed with customers and the roses would surely have been crushed and stomped on.</p><p>“Alex, what is this?”</p><p>Alex smiled, “You’ll see.”</p><p>They walked to the door and Alex opened it for Maggie.</p><p>The room was filled with flower bouquets.  No one was in the restaurant except for them.  A soft song played in the background, the beginning of it before the lyrics started.  Maggie knew the song but never really listened to it, a song called “Nowhere.”</p><p>“What,” Alex asked.</p><p>“Nothing it’s just that I didn’t figure you for such a sap.”</p><p>Alex shrugged, “So I happen to like this guy.  Shall we?”</p><p>Normally it would’ve been Maggie to push in Alex’s chair but Alex did instead.</p><p>A bottle of wine in a tub of ice was off to the side, Maggie’s favorite.</p><p>Once the waiter came to them and they ordered they looked at each other.</p><p>“So,” said Maggie, “is this the part where you’re going to propose?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’ve already done that but I’d propose to you anytime just like I’d marry you any time.  And there’s also this,” Alex said as she began to serenade to Maggie.</p><p>‘When the earth begins to break and I fall through and the death take my sight and I cannot find my way.  When I’m buried underneath oh I look to you, oh hold onto you.’</p><p>Maggie smiled, doing her best not to cry as Alex continued.</p><p>‘You remind me of true love when it’s nowhere to be found.  You remind me of true love when it’s nowhere.’</p><p>Alex stopped at those lines and let the song continue on its own.</p><p>“I’d never heard you sing before,” Maggie said to her.</p><p>“Well you’d never asked if I could sing.”</p><p>“It was perfect,” Maggie said as she reached out for Alex’s hand.</p><p>“Guess I should sing to you more often then.”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>“What about you, Mags, do you sing?”</p><p>“Oh god no.  I have the worst singing voice on this earth and considering there are more than one that’s really saying something.”</p><p>“I just wanted to fix this day for you.  After the special Valentine’s we had last year I wanted to do something perfect for.”</p><p>“Well it’s certainly perfect.  It’s more than that.”</p><p>“I love you, Sawyer.”</p><p>“I love you too, Danvers.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so badly wanted to use the song 'Nowhere' by East of Eli (and Chyler Leigh) in one of my Sanvers fics.  The timing just never felt right or it never felt like it belonged until now.  So I hope it came out okay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>